Our Past Selves
by Lovely4Kitsune
Summary: Twilight but not Twilight. Our past isn't what we thought. Bonds can never be broken if one doesn't remember. This is mainly Alice and my version of Bella but it can also be of Edward and Jacob.. Kill four birds with two stones
1. Prologue

Our Past Selves

By: Lovely4Kitsune

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight book or Characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. What i do own is my version of how the main character met Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Also Bella does not exist in my version and my character isn't human. Rated M for mature. Lemons will be in the near future of this story. Shall we procreed?**

The Past

"Don't forget about me Shinku" Mary Alice said this with deep sadness looking at the floor not meeting Shinku's eyes. Shinku then turns around towards the window and says

"I wont my dear Mary Alice. Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want to erase your memories of this life? Of me?" Shinku said this with anger and sadness in her voice looking at the pouring rain with silent tears streaming down her face. Mary Alice walks towards Shinku and hugs her from behind tears streaming down her face also.

"It's for the best my lovely Shinku. You saw what's going to happen to me. I would rather you come looking for me rather than me come looking for you and hunt you for your blood and kill you with my hands. I want you to find me and restore my memories so I can remember who I truly am."

Shinku then turned around and cupped Mary Alice's cheek and looked into her tearful eyes.

"What if you find someone else? Would you still want me? Would you still want your memories of us? Of this God forsaken place? Or would you want me to keep them forever and let your real self sleep for eternity?" Shinku voiced these possibilities with sadness and frustration. Mary placed her hand over her lover's hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"I want you to listen carefully on what I have to say. If I do find someone in the future I need you to learn more about my future self and then choose the time to give me my memories"

Shinku closes her eyes for a moment then opens them and stares at her lovers eyes with certainty and clarity and says "I will do anything and everything I can do to wake your memories of us so we can be together once more. I will respect your decisions my dear Mary Alice. Shall we proceed?

 **AU: I think I did okay let me know what you guys think.I know that it is kinda clichè but it will have to do for now.I know it's awkwardly written but I didn't know how to write it from script form to regular story form. I think I'll post the next chapter but I'm not sure about it yet. Reviews are always welcome. Well except flames.. :)**


	2. The Decision

**_Second chapter is up but i dont really know if what i write is interesting but i try to write what comes to mind well at least i try to._**

 ** _Disclaimer: As before I dont own Twilight except for how some of the characters act._**

The Present

 **Fredrica's POV**

"Why the hell did you say you wouldn't go with him mom?" I asked in disbeleif. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose irritably.

"I didn't want you to be all alone. What if something bad happens to you? If anything happens to you what would the organizaton think?" my mom said. "And plus you still need your medicine."

I turned away and closed my eyes to think. ' _The only person who knows I have a condition is Charlie Swan. I think I might have the solution to my... I mean our problem_ ' I smiled and open my eyes to face my mom and said "What if I got to Forks, Washington with Charlie? He only knows that I have a conditon that requires me to need to go to the hospital for blood transfusions."

She starts thinking about it and says "That is very true hon, but he can barely take care of himself. How will he be able to take care of you?"

"Mom, you can barely take care yourself also. And plus you have to remember that I have survived almost anything and everything. But I will need my motorcycle delivered." I said with a humorous tone.

She laughed and said "Okay you can go but make sure to text me or call me if anything goes wrong like if subjects 86435 and 48521 come for you. Better yet just take your weapon in case of anything."

I smiled and said "That would make you feel better wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would especially since the organization would be angry with us if something were to happen to you if we did't let them know of this decsion."my mom said

My smile faded as she mentioned the organization and I thought about it. An idea popped into my head and asked "Why don't we tell them that they can send a docter to the hospital or even confide in one of those docters about my condition?"

My mother then thought about it and said with a bright smile "That is a perfect idea. I can make the call right now if you are willing to let me."

"Thanks mom you are the best mother i have ever had in this lifetime and world" I said happily.

She smiles as I say this and says "You are very welcome Fredrica"

 ** _AN: I know its kinda short but I wanted to have my character and her mother talk and decide about going to Forks_**


End file.
